Come And Get It
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Stephanie and Bucky are sparring when memories of Hydra start to come back to her, she almost hurts Stephanie and a blind rage but thankfully Steph gets through to her before she does (Fem!Stucky! FLUFF/ANGST. Fanfic request for a friend! - )


Blue eyes swept over her figure, taking in the gentle curves and soft creamy skin longingly before traveling upwards and gazing upon the peaceful sleeping face, unable to resist the small smile that tugged at her lips from the adoration she felt.

Stephanie sat up slowly, running her hand lazily through her unruly blonde hair. It was early in the morning, the sky was a deep blue with hints of lavender from the slowly rising sun that peaked through the blinds and cast lines up the wall. She glanced over at Bucky who was still asleep, curled up with the blankets tangled around her and long tendrils of dark hair splayed out around her.

Steph had always been the one to get up first, even back before everything happened, she didn't mind though because it gave her the chance to admire the calm beauty that graced Bucky's features when she slept, a calm that was never there when she was coherent.

She reached out and gently brushed her finger tips across the woman's cheek, smiling when she shifted slightly at the touch. The other avengers would be up soon and go off to do their own things, so she stood up and headed to the bathroom to grab a shower before her moment of peace was gone. Steph had planned to do a little training with Bucky today, ever since she'd left Hydra and was trying to grow accustomed to the twenty first century while come to terms with all the things that had happened and that she had done, Steph had begun to notice that she was very tense, so she figured a little sparring might do Bucky some good.

The warm water washed over her skin and soothed her muscles as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp for a moment before ducking her head under the water. Eyes closed she sighed contentedly, just standing still and taking a second to enjoy the serenity of the moment, she figured that Bucky would be waking up soon so she forced herself to turn the water off and step out of the shower.

"Morning," A sleepy voice greeted her as she left the bathroom, water dripping from her skin onto the floor as she towel dried her hair. "Well that's a nice sight to wake up to." Bucky added, propping her head up on her hand so she could better take in the naked beauty that was standing at the edge of their bed.

"Morning beautiful," She smiled at Bucky who shot her a look at the compliment, kindness being something that made the soldier still feel a bit uncomfortable. Steph headed over to the dresser and retrieved some clothes, a navy blue tank top paired with simple gray sweats, while Bucky forced herself out of bed with a sleepy groan and made her way over to where Steph was standing, pulling her damp hair up into a messy bun.

Bucky wrapped her arms around Stephanie's waist from behind and let her chin rest on her shoulder, humming in approval at the way she leaned back into the embrace.

"Any plans today?" She mumbled, gently pressing her lips to the blonde's shoulder and then neck, savoring the softness of her skin.

"Yeah, I want us to do some training, burn off some extra energy, you in?" She turned to face Bucky and snaked her arms around her waist, smiling down at her warmly.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Bucky shrugged and then untangled herself from Steph's grasp so she could put on some appropriate clothes to work out in. She was a little nervous at the thought of getting back into the whole fighting thing but figured it would do her good to get rid of some of the excess energy she had, just as Stephanie had said. All she could do was hope for the best and try not to let her thoughts get the best of her. 

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's start with some sparring," Steph said, grinning when Bucky rolled her eyes and huffed exasperatedly.<p>

"I'll go easy on you, don't worry." She winked.

"Oh, that's it." Bucky grinned and lunged at Steph, tackling her to the ground and trying to get her in an arm lock. Steph maneuvered her way out of Bucky's grasp and pushed her off, quickly getting to her feet but staying crouched in a fighting stance, ready for the brunette's next move.

Bucky circled Steph slowly, a smirk gracing her features. Her right arm cocked back and then she swung it forwards towards Steph, enough strength behind the punch to knock her through the wall. Steph barely ducked beneath the oncoming attack and grabbed Bucky's other arm, getting beneath her and then throwing her over her shoulder. Bucky fell into a forward roll and quickly gained her feet again, turning to face her opponent once more. Then it started; the flashes of Hydra and the sudden jolt of what felt like electricity making her stumble and her hands fly to hold her head.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Stephanie stepped forward, leaning forward to help, her hand outstretched towards the brunette. Bucky felt Steph's hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up, eyes turning deadly before she shoved the blonde back with all her might, making her fly back a few feet and land on the ground with a thud. She fell to her knees, gripping her head as she tried to control the memories that were hammering their way through her brain, making her whole body ache and scream in agony.

Stephanie forced herself to get up, wincing in pain and knowing there would be bruises to show later. She looked over at Bucky who was on her knees, breathing heavily and trying to get a hold of herself but failing miserably.

"Bucky, are you okay?" She asked, warily rising and taking a step closer to the brunette.

"D-don't!" Bucky yelled, raising her hand in a gesture for Steph to stay where she was. The blonde could feel her hands starting to tremble. She wanted to run over and help but knew that if she did it would just make the whole situation worse, helpless was definitely not her favorite thing to be.

Bucky closed her eyes, taking deep ragged breaths through her nose. It was like a door had been unlocked and all the contents were spilling out, the torture, the murder, the fall. She slammed her fists into the ground, growling in frustration at her lack of self control. The mind is always the most formidable opponent, and lacking control over thoughts will make it easily win every battle. Bucky looked up at Stephanie, the worry on her face making her heart twinge a little and pull her slightly back to reality. Control slowly started to come back and she practically threw herself at Steph, knocking the woman back once more as she clung to her desperately, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Stephanie wrapped her arms protectively around Bucky, trying her best to whisper soothing words and console her.

"What happened?" She asked, stroking Bucky's hair while still holding her close.

"I remembered… I remembered too much," She looked up, fear evident within those glassy orbs. "The things I've done, Steph… O-oh god, how can I live with it?" She choked out the last part, gaze falling down to her lap.

"Because it's the past, you're not that person anymore. Bucky, you've changed, that wasn't even you, they-they changed you… I know you and you could never do those things." Stephanie said, tilting Bucky's face up so she could look into her eyes and show the sincerity of her words.

"But, these hands… These are the hands that took innocent lives that-that tried to take yours, Steph." Bucky looked down at her hands, an expression of utter disgust crossing her features. Stephanie took her hands, lacing their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"That wasn't you." She repeated and Bucky looked up at her, sorrow replacing the previous look of disgust. Steph shook her head, smiling down at her before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Bucky's. Bucky's arms wound around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss and then sitting up so she was straddling her waist. Their lips moved together effortlessly, occasionally teasing with tongue and roaming hands. Steph pulled away after a while, taking a deep grateful breath of air, making Bucky laugh lightly.

"Looks like I won the round." She said, winking at the blonde suggestively, ignoring the ache she still felt prominently in her heart and just focusing on the moment. Steph rolled her eyes in response but couldn't help laughing a little, she was glad to see Bucky was okay again and distracted from thoughts of Hydra. At least now she knew that sparring sessions weren't such a good idea, it would take a while before they could start that up.

"Well, I'm ready for round two." She grinned when Bucky raised her eyebrows and then flipped them over so she had the brunette pinned down. Stephanie slowly leaned down, teasingly nipping at her jaw before she jumped up and ran out of the training room laughing, leaving Bucky laying there flushed and taken aback.

"Hey, wait up!" She heard Bucky call and then looked over her should to see the brunette chasing after her, laughing as she did.

"You'll have to catch me!" She said, running up the stairs towards their bedroom and cursing the fact that Avengers tower was so tall. Finally she made it to the room and stopped, turning around to face Bucky just as she burst into the room as well. They both came to a halt and Bucky reached behind her, closing the door slowly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm gonna win, this time." Steph said, reaching out to snake her arm around Bucky's waist and pull their bodies together. Bucky leaned up and gently kissed her before pulling away and smirking suggestively.

"Oh we'll see."


End file.
